A web hosted meeting service may allow parties in different locations to participate in a common, virtual meeting. The web hosted meeting service issues invitations to a list of parties that may participate in the virtual meeting. Invitations, which may be sent through email, include information for recipients to join the meeting at a designated time at which the meeting is scheduled to begin. Some hosted meetings include file sharing, video, or desktop sharing. Web hosted meeting services may include calendars or interact with other calendaring programs. The invitation email that invites a recipient to join a meeting may include information that enables the meeting to be added to a calendar of the recipient.
Periodic meetings, which may be referred to as recurring meetings, may be managed by the web hosted meeting service. Companies may hold weekly team meetings. Scrum meetings or other types of project meetings may repeat on a periodic basis. Web hosted meeting services may allow periodic meetings to be scheduled automatically (e.g., daily, weekly, monthly or other intervals). However, web hosted meeting services do not collect data on the content across the series of meetings.